Fairy Tail? Du passé!
by Ange du passe
Summary: C'est cliché: Lucy se fait rejeter et découvre qu'elle a un immense pouvoir qui était caché en elle. Mais restez quand même pour lire; après tout, il n'y a jamais trop de Fic FT, non? Et puis, un petit Luxlu comme on les aime, ça ne se refuse pas...
1. Chapter 1

**_«Vous m'avez abandonnée. Luxus, je compte sur toi pour m'entraîner, jusqu'à ce que je devienne plus forte. Je les battrez, tous!»_**

**** **_Fairy Tail? Du passé!_**

C'était une journée presque normale à Magnolia. Le soleil éclairait la ville, les marchands faisaient leur commerce, la guilde de Fairy Tail faisait du tapage comme à son habitude... seulement, aujourd'hui, une petite tête blonde restait devant les porte de la guilde, hésitante à l'idée d'entrer. Elle avait peur de se faire ignorer, comme cela lui était arrivée souvent ces derniers temps. Cette tête blonde s'était toujours sentie chez elle à Fairy Tail, mais elle se demandait si son jugement ne devait pas être revu: en effet, ses amis qui, autrefois, passaient leur temps à l'entourer, se faisaient de plus en plus rare. On lui souriant ou lui parlait plus rarement, son équipe partait régulièrement en mission sans elle, on la repoussait...Lucy n'y comprenait plus rien. on aurait dit qu'elle n'existait plus à leur yeux. Puis, il y a de cela quelques jours seulement, les choses avaient empirées. Au lieu de ne plus la voir, ses amis la dévisageaient, se moquant d'elle à voix basse, agissant méchamment avec elle sans aucune raison...lorsque Lucy les avait questionnés, ils l'avaient ignorés de nouveau. Depuis, elle se demandait s'il valait la peine de toujours venir à la guilde alors qu'elle n'y était plus acceptée.

La mage blonde prit une grande inspiration et entra. Elle voulait encore croire que ça allait changer. Elle alla s'asseoir au bar, devant Mirajane, et tenta de lui parler, mais cette dernière l'ignora. En soupirant, la constellationniste alla plutôt se promener entre les tables, cherchant quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Elle aperçu Reby, mais lorsqu'elle voulu s'approcher, son amie se leva et s'en alla. «Faible», l'entendit-elle murmurer. Sur le bord des larmes, Lucy monta au deuxième étage, au bureau du maître. Comme elle y entrait, maître Makarof grogna. La blonde eut un mouvement de recul.

-Bonjour, maître Makarof...je...j'aimerais...est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir une discussion?

-J'ai des choses à faire.

Lucy resta figée un instant, avant de se remettre à parler.

-J'aimerais juste savoir...ce qu'il se passe. Je ne comprend pas, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Alors, pourquoi?

Le maître claqua sa langue et l'ignora. Lucy serra les dents; elle hésita un moment à agir, puis décida qu'il était temps d'abandonner.

-Maître, murmura-t-elle, je pars.

-Si tel est ton choix, dit-il enfin en ricanant, Tu iras voir Mirajane.

Lucy sorti du bureau et s'en alla de nouveau vers le bar.

-Mira! l'interpella-t-elle, hésitante. Je...j'aimerais faire enlever ma marque.

Mirajane s'approcha en souriant.

-Quoi? Tu pars? Enfin!

-Contente de voir que ça ne te fais rien...

-Comme si tu avais assez d'importance pour nous pour qu'on te pleure; tu es si faible...

-Peux-tu juste enlever ma marque? demanda Lucy, sa voix se brisant.

Mirajane s'exécuta en riant.

-Tu pars, maintenant?

Lucy abattis sa main sur la joue de Mirajane. Celle-ci, bouillante de fureur, la frappa à son tour. La blonde, en colère, se crispa et un cercle noir barré d'or apparu sous ses pieds. L'énergie qui s'en dégageait souffla Mira au fond du bâtiment. Lucy sorti, en pleurs, tandis que tous les spectateurs observaient, effarés, Mirajane s'évanouir sous la puissance du coup. La blonde parti chez elle ramasser ses affaires, puis s'enfuit dans les bois, souhaitant que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Fatiguée, elle s'installa au bas d'un grand arbre et s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, une ombre passa près de la blonde et s'arrêta en la voyant. Lucy se réveilla doucement et ouvrit grand les bras, à moitié endormie, comme pour donner un câlin. Elle saisit dans ses bras l'ombre se tenant au-dessus d'elle et commença à pleurer.

-Pa...papa! Maman...N-non!

-Chut Lucy, ça va...

L'étranger ignorait comment réagir face à une telle situation et tenta de la réveiller. Cependant, lorsque Lucy ouvrit les yeux, elle frappa l'inconnu instinctivement.

-Ha mais ça va pas la tête! cria-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

-Luxus? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? demanda Lucy d'une voix endormie.

-Je me promenais, répondit le mage.

-Mais, tu as été exclu de la guilde!

-Je ne vois pas de lien entre ces deux faits; j'habite toujours Magnolia.

-...Désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Le blond resta silencieux. La blonde serra les dents et ravala ses larmes en regardant vers le ciel.

-Lu-Luxus...ils m'ont rejetée. Comme si je n'étais rien. Je n'ai même pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire que...que j'étais faible.

Lucy enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se colla contre Luxus. Celui-ci, gêné, lui caressa doucement le dos. Petit à petit, la blonde se calma et sécha ses pleurs.

-Lucy, lui dit alors Luxus, tu n'est pas faible.

La blonde se crispa.

-Tu dis ça seulement pour que j'arrête de pleurer. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas utile.

Luxus eu un rictus.

-Comme si ça les avait empêché de t'aimer. Mais tu as tout faux. Je peux sentir ta magie, puissante comme je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant.

Lucy, releva la tête.

-De quoi parles-tu? Mes clefs n'ont pas cette puissance.

-Pas tes clefs. Toi. Mais, j'ignore ce que c'est.

Lucy baissa à nouveau la tête.

-Cependant, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider. Il est chercheur et en connait un rayon sur les énergies et les différentes sortes de magies. Il habite dans le coin, alors on pourrait y passer...j'allais justement le voir.

Le chasseur de dragon de foudre désigna un sac qu'il transportait.

-Merci, Luxus.

Il regarda Lucy, surpris, puis sourit et se remit sur pied. Il aida la blonde à en faire de même et la conduisit à travers la forêt. Tout en marchant, Lucy lui raconta les derniers mois à la guilde. Comment, peu à peu, tous s'étaient éloignés d'elle, jusqu'à ne plus la voir. Le mage de foudre ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, écoutant en silence tout en maudissant la guilde. La constellationniste leur avait fait confiance à tous. En retour, ils l'avaient délaissée. Triste famille qu'était Fairy Tail. Après un moment, ils arrivèrent en silence devant une maison située dans une clairière.

-C'est là, Lucy.

Luxus fixa la blonde. Il ignorait quoi dire d'autre.

-Bon, murmura-t-il finalement, je crois que...c'est le moment pour moi de partir...

Luxus commença à se retourner, mais Lucy retenu sa manche.

-N...ne pars pas. Je suis seule, maintenant. Plus de travail, de guilde ou d'amis. Ni de famille pour m'aider. Je... je ne m'en sortirai pas toute seule...

Le mage de foudre la regarda. Elle semblait perdue. Ses yeux le suppliaient de ne pas l'abandonner, de l'emmener avec elle. Il ne pouvait la laisser seule. Entre rejetés, il fallait se serrer les coudes, s'entraider.

Luxus avait changé, depuis son départ. Il regrettait ses gestes, et s'occuper de Lucy était en quelque sorte un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il soupira et accepta qu'elle reste avec lui.

-On va rester ensemble. Tu habiteras avec moi, je suppose. Je te ferai suivre un entrainement dès que nous saurons qu'elle est ton pouvoir. Ça te va?

La blonde senti le soulagement l'envahir.

-Merci Luxus, du fond du cœur!

Le blond rougit et poussa Lucy vers la maison. La jeune mage cogna à la porte, qui s'ouvrit violemment une seconde après. Si Luxus n'avait pas tiré Lucy vers lui à ce moment là, la blonde aurait reçu la porte dans le visage. Une personne se tenait debout contre la chambranle.

-Ho, Lulu! C'est ta copine?

Luxus grogna et repoussa Lucy.

-André. N'essaie pas de te détourner du principal: tu voulais me tuer, n'est-ce pas?

-Lulu! Comment oses-tu? Je n'oserais jaaamaiiis. Sauf si tu as utilisé mes grimoires comme combustible pour ma cheminée. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas?

Le blond se frotta l'arrière de la tête en souriant.

-Aussi vrai que je suis blond. Cependant, j'ai pensé qu'un imprudent pourrait oser, alors je me suis procuré un exemplaire de chacun d'entre eux, juste au-cas-où...

Tout en parlant, il sorti de son sac un pile de grimoires semblant assez vieux et les tendit à André.

-Meeeerciiiii Lulu! Excuse-moi pour le danger qu'a représenté ma porte. Entrez, maintenant.

Il s'éloigna de l'entré pour laisser les deux blonds entrer, puis se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

-Thé? lança-t-il alors que les invités s'asseyaient dans le salon.

-Sans façon.

André se mit à siffloter tout en faisant chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire. Il vint s'asseoir à son tour peu après en apportant un plateau de biscuits. Il du cependant le donner à Luxus pour déplacer les nombreuses piles d'objets tenant en équilibre sur la table basse.

-Alooooors? Je suppose que Lulu n'est pas venu simplement pour me présenter sa petite amie.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, dit Luxus, la bouche pleine de biscuit. Lucy est ici pour découvrir sa magie.

-Lucy? Ah, mais il s'agit de Lucy Heartfilia, n'est-ce pas? J'ai suivit les jeux magiques; c'était la première fois que je voyais de telles formes de magies! Vous savez, Lucy, les constellationnistes sont une espèce en voie de disparition, si je puis dire. Cependant, je ne comprends pas ce que vous souhaitez découvrir.

-Luxus dit qu'il sent une énergie en moi qui n'a rien à voir avec mes clefs. Je crois...avoir expérimenté une deuxième magie.

André poussa un petit cri surexcité.

-Une autre magie? C'est intéressant! Comment l'as-tu découvert? De quelle façon agit-elle? Elle est de type capacitaire ou artefact?

-Hum...En fait, elle s'est activée alors que j'étais en colère. Un cercle s'est formé sous mes pieds et la personne contre qui je me suis fâchée a volée à travers la pièce, comme si je l'avais poussée. Du coup...

-Magie capacitaire instinctive, alors. Cela arrive surtout lorsqu'on ressent des émotions fortes. Cependant, cela arrive rarement dans des cas normaux, puisque les mages savent maîtriser leur magie. En fait, il est plus probable que cela arrive au gens naissant avec leur magie -magie héréditaire, lacrima implantée, mauvais sort jeté à la mère- ou l'ayant oublié.

-Dans mon cas, l'amnésie semble donc plus probable. Mes clefs de constellationniste me viennent de ma mère, et mon père n'était pas un mage.

André se mit à taper dans ses mains, tel un enfant surexcité.

-C'est intéressant! Un cercle noir, dis-tu? Je supposes que tu ne pourrais m'en décrire les motifs. Et effet que tu me décris est plutôt vague. Il pourrait être de vent, de réaction de répulsion, de champ magnétique, ou plus simplement de vague magique.

-En bref, intervint Luxus, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés.

-C'est exact! Évidemment, le plus simple serait que je puisse voir une démonstration. Ah! la bouilloire siffle. Tiens, c'est drôle, je croyais avoir apporté des biscuits...

André se leva et partit en cuisine. Il revint avec la bouilloire, quelques tasses et une nouvelle assiettes de biscuit qu'il posa sur un coin de la table.

-Tenez; j'ai oublié les feuilles.

_«À la base»_, se dit Lucy, _«nous n'en voulions pas»_. Cependant, André semblait avoir oublié ce détail, puisqu'il leur versa à chacun une tasse de thé. Il fit ensuite le tour du salon en observant les diverses piles de livres encombrant la pièce. Il en prit quelques uns, disparu dans d'autres pièces pour trouver ce qui lui manquait, puis vint s'asseoir avec tout son matériel; ses bouquins, plusieurs parchemins, une plume et de l'encre.

-Buvez pendant que c'est encore chaud; je vais en profiter pour noter mes observations. Lucy, ça ne te dérange pas si je garde des notes à ton propos?

La mage secoua la tête. L'homme, satisfait, commença à écrire de façon désordonnée aussi rapidement que possible, se référant parois à des ouvrages. Lorsqu'il reposa sa plume en soupirant, les deux blonds avaient fini leur tasse et l'assiette se trouvait maintenant en équilibre sur les genoux du chasseur de dragon de foudre.

-Bien. Lucy, j'aimerais faire des expérimentations. J'ai quelques hypothèses en tête, mais j'aurais besoin de ta participation pour savoir où concentrer mon attention. Évidemment, si tu n'en as pas envie, il t'est toujours possible de revenir plus tard.

-Je préfère maintenant.

-Installe-toi au sol; je te donnerai des directives que tu devras accomplir de ton mieux. Selon tes résultats, nous pourrons éliminer les choix et trouver ta magie.

Lucy s'exécuta. André papillonnait dans la pièce, fouillant de nouveaux dans les piles de livres pou se constituer une nouvelle base de référence. Lorsqu'il eu trouvé ce dont il avait besoin, il revint s'installer.

-Alors, commença-t-il, c'est assez rares que des cas comme toi viennent à moi; je suis un peu perdu, je l'avoue. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas! On va tester ensemble. S'il y a un problème, Luxus va s'en occuper.

André marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps de laisser Luxus hocher la tête, la bouche trop pleine pour répondre.

-Bien. Alors, la première chose à faire est de dévoiler ton cercle magique. Le plus simple serait de causer un choc émotionnel chez toi, mais il en résulterait alors une quantité de magie phénoménale et, surtout, instable. J'ai envie de garder ma maison en entier, si possible, alors on va plutôt te mettre en transe.

Luxus fronça les sourcils et avala.

-Est-ce que ça ne sera pas dangereux, si elle n'est pas consciente pour contrôler sa magie?

-Au contraire: comme son esprit sera déconnecté, sa magie n'aura pas tendance à vouloir se rebeller ou à exploser. Tout comme Lucy sera calme, sa magie le sera aussi.

Lucy hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, impatiente de commencer. André commença à donner des directives à Lucy pour la plonger en état méditatif. Bientôt, Lucy se sentit partir. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs, en voyant tout sans ne rien voir; elle ressentait ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle sans pouvoir rien toucher, sentir, ou entendre. Pourtant, cela ne la fit pas paniquer; elle se sentait libre et heureuse. Au bout d'un moment, elle ressentit une énergie familière: ses clefs. Elle les sentaient vibrer, toutes proches, comme une énergie bienveillante. Lucy continua de flotter, se rapprochant de cette énergie, lorsqu'elle en perçu une seconde, plus sombre. La jeune mage dériva vers elle et se sentit entourée par elle, comme une voile la recouvrant. Lentement, les deux s'entremêlèrent et ne devinrent qu'une.

Un grand choc traversa Lucy et elle revint dans son corps, déboussolée. Elle promena un regard endormi autour d'elle et remarqua l'air intrigué d'André qui s'était levé pour l'observer de plus près. Lucy baissa alors les yeux et admira son cercle magique: il était noir comme la nuit, mais bariolé de bleu, et formait des motifs étranges. Lentement, il s'effaça. Lucy se leva alors, tremblante, et revint s'installer sur le divan.

-C'est...fascinant, déclara André après un long moment de silence. Déjà, de par sa couleur: J'ai rarement vu deux couleurs se compléter dans un cercle magique. Et jamais de cette manière. Ensuite, il y a les motifs. Complexes. Nombreux. Je ne saurais les décrire...mais, si je me fie à mes souvenirs...Luxus, vient par ici un instant.

Luxus cacha l'assiette et se leva. André lui demanda de faire apparaître son cercle magique et il s'exécuta. André nota quelque chose sur un parchemin.

-C'est ce que je pensais: tes motifs sont sensiblement pareils aux siens. Pas exactement, bien entendu, mais assez pour que je puisse t'affirmer ceci: tu es une chasseuse de dragons.

Les deux blonds restèrent bouche-bée. Lucy déglutit.

-Mais...comment?

-C'est dur à dire. Comme tu n'as aucun souvenir, je ne peux pas dire de quelle génération tu es. Je ne peux pas exclure la lacrima implantée, parce que tes parents étaient riches et auraient très bien pu s'en procurer une - sauf que, alors, ta mère ne t'aurais probablement pas transmis ses clefs...

Lucy hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vide. Elle ressentait un mal de tête poindre avec ce trop plein d'informations. André les reconduisit vers la porte en enleva l'assiette de biscuit presque vide des mains de Luxus et, avant qu'ils ne partent, retins Lucy.

-Autre chose: comme la magie de chasseur de dragons est une magie perdue, je ne peux pas t'aider pour trouver de quel type elle est. Bien sur, je vais continuer de chercher, mais il faudra probablement que tu trouves par toi-même. Mais n'hésite pas à revenir, d'accord?

La blonde hocha la tête avec un sourire hésitant et sortit, suivant Luxus jusqu'à chez lui.

Il était vraiment temps que je refasse cette histoire: c'était bourré de fautes et d'incohérence ^^' À la base, c'est supposé être un TS, mais j'ai décidé de raccourcir les chapitres et de plutôt en faire une mini fiction. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, même si l'idée date d'il y a longtemps et que, depuis, c'est devenu cliché et un peu impossible avec la suite de Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques précisions avant la suite de l'histoire: cela se passe juste après l'arc Tenro, mais avant le Grand Tournoi de la magie. Luxus n'a pas été réintégré à la guilde.

* * *

Luxus ouvrit la porte de chez lui et laissa passer Lucy. Cette dernière pénétra lentement dans la maison, ses yeux s'habituant lentement à la noirceur environnante. Elle plissa le nez. Il régnait une odeur de renfermé et, lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, elle remarqua l'énorme couche de poussière qui recouvrait le parquet. En fait, l'endroit lui sembla inhabité depuis un long moment lorsque le mage blond alluma la lumière; les vitres étaient encrassées, des fruits laissés à l'abandon sur la table avaient depuis longtemps pourri et des traces de pattes se dessinaient ça et là, bien visibles sur la poussière. Luxus jeta un coup d'œil vers Lucy avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

-Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu, alors c'est un peu miteux, mais...Il y a toujours ton appartement où tu peux habiter...

Lucy hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai pas...envie d'y retourner, dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Puis, ça va devenir difficile de payer le loyer, maintenant que je ne peux plus aller trouver des missions à la...guilde.

Luxus hocha la tête. Il fit alors signe à Lucy de le suivre et il la guida vers un couloir où se côtoyaient une demi-douzaine de portes. Celle du fond, vitrée, donnait visiblement sur une forêt à l'arrière. Une autre, ouverte, laissaient entrevoir un lavabo et une douche. Trois autres étaient fermées, tandis que la dernière, clouée par une planche de bois, était condamnée. Luxus passa devant en l'ignorant et s'arrêta devant une première porte fermée.

-Ma chambre. La tienne. Le sous-sol, nomma-t-il en désignant chacune des portes tour à tour. Pour l'instant, tu peux essayer de t'installer, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher tes affaires demain. Ensuite...on va voir où on s'en va avec ça.

Lucy resta silencieuse et figée un instant, avant de revenir à elle. Elle remercia alors le mage de foudre et entra dans sa nouvelle chambre, tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Précautionneusement, elle en fit le tour afin d'allumer la lumière de l'autre côté; aussitôt, une masse noire disparu sous le lit et Lucy se mit à crier.

-Ça va, là-dedans? entendit-elle de l'autre côté du mur.

-Non! Il y a un truc étrange sous le lit et...

La masse noire quitta sa cachette et se précipita vers le couloir. La blonde retint son souffle tant qu'elle se trouvait dans son champ de vision et s'empressa de refermer la porte une fois qu'elle disparut. Rien ne pourrait sortir de sa chambre, mais rien ne pourrait y entrer non plus. Lucy soupira avant de se mettre à la tâche. Au bout de quelques heures,elle s'assoupie en secouant ses draps, épuisée par les révélations de la journée.

Quand le soleil éclaira son visage et la réveilla, Lucy se sentit perdue. Mal à l'aise, loin d'être à sa place dans cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne: elle voulait retourner chez elle, mais savait que ce serait inutile. Elle n'était pas encore prête à partir, mais elle savait que c'était inévitable. La constellationniste laissa un mot à Luxus, lui disant qu'elle serait bientôt de retour: elle s'en retournait, pour l'instant, à son appartement, le temps d'au moins ramasser ses affaires. Bottes enfilées, clefs sur sa ceinture, elle s'en alla, nez levé, mais le cœur lourd, vers chez elle. Pénétrant dans la maison, la jolie blonde laissa aller son regard tout autour d'elle, voyant tout comme pour la première fois, comme si cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas venue. Elle vacilla. Trop tôt, trop tôt! Elle tomba à genoux. D'un côté elle se sentait obligée de se déchirer de Fairy Tail, tandis que, de l'autre, elle avait si peur et si mal qu'elle tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas utile. Lucy saisit un cadre, mais il lui sembla lourd, comme fait de pierre. Elle ne se voyait pas déménager ses choses; tout était bien à sa place, merci bonsoir, et elle n'était pas prête à les déranger. Elle soupira.

Lucy était venue déterminée, elle repartait bredouille, avec pour seule certitude qu'elle habiterait bien chez Luxus pour l'instant. Son cœur était trop peiné pour être cicatriser, oublieux de sa famille, prêt à passer à autre chose. Elle reviendrait plus tard, mais, pour l'instant, elle était désireuse de penser à autre chose et la recherche de son pouvoir caché était sans aucun doute un bon moyen; Luxus l'y aiderait. Justement, le mage de foudre l'attendait de pieds-fermes devant chez lui, bras croisé sur sa poitrine; il la regarda arrivé sans rien dire et attendit un moment avant de la guider vers l'arrière de la maison. Elle avait vu la cour par la porte-fenêtre, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait deviné si grande: en fait, il ne s'agissait nullement d'une cour, mais plutôt d'une clairière bordée d'arbre. Quelques arbres, foudroyés ou brûlés, témoignaient des agissements de Luxus, probablement un quelconque entraînement. Elle fixa les troncs brûlés avec appréhension, mais fut rassurée de voir Luxus s'asseoir en indien et l'inviter à en faire de même.

-Je t'avoue, dit-il, que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière de s'y prendre pour réveiller un pouvoir. Je ne sais pas non plus comment faire pour que tu te souviennes.

Lucy serra les dents et se prépara à se lever pour s'en aller, mais Luxus la retint par le bras.

-Mais, je vais tout de même essayer de t'aider, parce que je te l'ai promis. On va faire ça ensemble, dit le mage blond en souriant gauchement. Et la première étape, ce serait la méditation. Parce que ça a bien marché chez André. Tu vois, si tu réussis à faire venir ton pouvoir naturellement, sans méditation, tu apprendrais ensuite à le maîtriser.

Luxus essayait de s'expliquer en faisant de grands gestes.

-De fil en aiguille, tu finirais par te souvenir de ce que tu as appris; je suppose. Toujours est-il que c'est ma seule idée, alors autant s'y mettre. Advienne que pourra!

Incertaine des dires du jeunes hommes, Lucy attendit un instant avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux.

-Advienne que pourra, répéta-t-elle.

Luxus tenta alors d'imiter André et guida Lucy dans sa méditation. Tout l'après-midi durant, ils s'essayèrent à la méditation, essayant de retrouver l'énergie que Lucy avait senti la première fois, cette énergie qui n'était pas celle de ses clefs. Chaque fois, Lucy se sentait envahie par elle et se retrouvait avec un cercle barré d'or sous elle, mais il s'évanouissait trop rapidement; la blonde était incapable de le maintenir et encore moins de faire monter ce pouvoir afin de l'utiliser. À la fin de la journée, comme le soleil baissait, ils cessèrent leur méditation, épuisés, et retournèrent à l'intérieur en silence. Luxus assura Lucy que le temps ne pressait pas, mais cette dernière, morose, ne faisait que repenser à Fairy Tail. Maintenant que son esprit n'était plus occupé ailleurs, elle redoutait de ne pas pouvoir dormir.  
Ils mangèrent en silence et Lucy se prépara pour aller dormir. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, lorsqu'elle aperçu, par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de Luxus, un cadre. La photo qui s'y trouvait était celle des membres, plus jeunes, de la guilde. Dans un coin, la constellationniste reconnu les cheveux blonds et le casque de Luxus. Elle allait entrer pour voir de plus près, lorsque le mage de foudre ouvrit la porte et la surpris. Lucy recula.

-Tu voulais quelque chose?

Lucy hésita, jetant un coup d'œil à la photo avant de se lancer.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu à la guilde?

Luxus inspira un grand coup. La jeune femme recula d'un pas, ayant peur de l'avoir contrarié, mais il se passa une main dans les cheveux et paru incertain.

-J'en sais trop rien, dit-il enfin. Après être revenu de l'île, je crois que je comptais rester avec vous...mais je me doutais que je ne serais pas vraiment accepté. Je suppose que j'attendais que quelqu'un me le propose, mais comme ça n'a pas eu lieu...

Lucy le coupa.

-Et tu n'as pas essayé de t'expliquer? Tu aurais été accepté: on a tous vu ton dévouement, sur l'île. On t'a pardonné. Je t'ai pardonné.

-C'est du passé.

-C'est une blague? Tu vas simplement me sortir ça pour t'expliquer?

Luxus gronda

-Sauf que c'est exactement ça. Je m'étais déjà convaincu, mais ça a définitivement clôt cette histoire. Je suis passé à autre chose.

-Mais tu gardes encore un cadre de la guilde.

Lucy sut alors qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes. Le visage du blond prit une teinte rouge et il se mit à grincer des dents.

-Ha ouais? Alors on espionne les autres, maintenant? Qu'est-ce que ça peut de faire, de toute façon? Qu'est-ce que ça change à ta vie, hein?! Je suis passé à autre chose, je te dis! J'ai foutu le bordel à la guilde, ok? J'ai voulu vous détruire, je me suis fait expulsé, j'ai cru qu'on me réintégrerait quand j'ai expié mes fautes, mais ça n'a pas été le cas! Alors quoi? Tu veux que je rampes devant eux pour m'excuser?

Luxus avança d'un pas, tandis que Lucy se sentit rétrécir.

-Je passes mon tour, j'ai refait ma vie. Et, continua-t-il en riant d'un air lugubre, c'est une foutue vie de merde, avec aucune mission à faire, personne à qui parler, aucune considération pour le monstre que j'ai été. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire? Ça sert à rien d'y retourner!

Comme Lucy pensait qu'il allait la frapper, il se calma.

-J'ai pas envie d'y retourner, cracha-t-il. Pas chez une bande de minables qui mise tout sur le «pouvoir de l'amitié!», mais qui expulse ses membres à tour de bras. C'est mieux comme ça. Et tu ferais mieux de t'y faire, toi aussi.

Lucy soutint le regard du blond un long moment, avant que celui-ci ne soupire et se détourne pour retourner dans sa chambre. Cependant, au moment où il allait y pénétrer, il sentit la manche de son chandail se faire tirer. Comme il regardait par-dessus son épaule, Lucy le lâcha.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, moi non plus. J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de temps...

Elle s'arrêta un instant; Luxus cru qu'elle avait fini, mais elle poursuivit d'une voix rapide.

-À partir de maintenant, chaque fois que je me sentirai franchir une étape, j'apporterai quelque chose de mon appartement ici. Comme ça, à la fin, je me serai détachée complètement de Fairy Tail.

Luxus se sentit soudainement remplit de remord; il n'avait pas voulu la forcer à oublier leur ancienne guilde en lui disant ces mots. Il s'était seulement sentit en colère, comme lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais réintégré.

-Juste un peu de temps, répéta Lucy, jusqu'à la fin du mois, au moins...

Luxus sentit son cœur se serré.

-Ne te presse pas, murmura-t-il. Tant que tu n'es pas prête, on va faire en sorte de continuer à payer ton appartement. Si ce que tu veux c'est te détacher en lenteur de Fairy Tail, alors je vais t'aider à y arriver. Tu n'as pas à faire ça toute seule: on est deux, maintenant.

Un silence s'installa. Luxus hésita, puis se retourna pour faire face à Lucy. Cette dernière hésitait entre sourire et pleurer; Luxus coupa court à ses préoccupations en la serrant maladroitement dans ses bras. Surprise, la jeune fille resta figée jusqu'à ce que Luxus ne la lâche. Il y eu un moment de silence gêné, puis les deux mages s'éloignèrent en direction de leur chambre respective.

Les jours passèrent lentement. Lucy ne semblait pas faire de progrès notable, mais s'émerveillait continuellement face à sa nouvelle capacité qui, quoique imprévisible, la faisait se sentir plus en confiance. Elle ne lassait pas de devoir répéter encore et encore les même étapes pour ne finalement libérer qu'un voile de magie, tout juste bon à montrer le cercle magique pour aussitôt s'effacer. Inlassablement, elle passait ses avant-midi à méditer, puis, un midi, Luxus lui proposa de s'entraîner.

-L'exercice nous rend alerte et nous aiguise l'esprit. On se sent mieux après, avait-il marmonné. Puis, tu seras plus relaxée pour ta médiation.

La jeune était tout juste en mesure de soulever des plumes, mais ses plaintes ne semblaient pas atteindre le mage de foudre, qui doublait sa charge. Fatiguée de ses journées, elle s'écrasait su son lit et s'endormait inévitablement en moins de deux.  
Un soir, alors qu'elle allait s'assoupir, Luxus passa devant sa chambre, dont la porte n'était pas fermée, et s'arrêta un instant. Il semblait fixer le bureau dans le coin. La blonde sourit, sachant ce qu'il regardait, puis s'endormit en pensant à ce cadre, bien qu'anodin, qu'elle venait tout juste de rapporter de son ancien appartement.


End file.
